1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for generating and/or refining an active frequency table (AFT) for High Frequency Data Link (HFDL) communications, particularly those communications managed by a network of HFDL sites (ground stations) worldwide.
2. Related Art
High Frequency Data Link (HFDL) is a communications medium used to exchange data between compatible aircraft-installed communication components and a plurality of HFDL ground stations worldwide. HFDL advantageously employs the unique atmospheric propagation characteristics of high-frequency (HF) radio waves and a network of HFDL ground stations to provide data link communications to properly equipped aircraft operating anywhere in the world.
HFDL communications may be provided to aircraft-installed HFDL data radios via a communications management unit that acts as an airborne communications router and interfaces with multiple different aircraft voice and data communication systems, including satellite communications, VHF radio voice and data communications, HF voice communications, HFDL and others. Today, HFDL represents an air/ground data link standard with coverage worldwide. An objective of current HFDL implementations is that participating aircraft are never out of touch either in the air or on the ground.
HFDL has been used for aircraft communications for more than a decade, yet its functionality remains relevant as advances in HFDL ground-based network components and compatible aircraft-mounted avionics systems continue to evolve. Innovations in avionics software developed by a number of aircraft communications companies have led to advances in performance and fidelity of system communications.
ARINC Incorporated continues to invest in its HFDL infrastructure in support of a long-term strategy to ensure ongoing viability of the HFDL communication network system. ARINC, for example, currently has 15 HF ground stations worldwide operating 167 discrete HF frequencies. This HFDL communication network and its associated capacity provide overlap and redundancy in the event of a failure of a particular one of the networked HF ground stations. This network provides nearly complete global coverage, including at both poles, with substantially unbroken system availability rates in support of continuous aircraft communications. HFDL provides an invaluable supplement to other broad based communication systems, including HF voice communications. Because data link communications use significantly less bandwidth than voice communications, HF data may continue to be decoded even in instances when HF voice becomes unusable in a particular region.